


Slightly Better

by RatMonarch



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Birthday, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy, Introspection, Loneliness, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-25 23:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18711682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatMonarch/pseuds/RatMonarch
Summary: Izaya didn't like celebrating his birthday for a variety of reasons, but Shizuo might be able to get him to feel differently...





	Slightly Better

Izaya hated his birthday. All the stupid day did was give him unpleasant reminders. 

It forced him to acknowledge the fact that he was getting older, which would then lead to him thinking about his own mortality and the fact he wouldn’t live forever, as much as he would like to, which was never a pleasant experience. 

It was the one day where his lack of friends and close relations became more obvious to the people around him and gave them an easy verbal weapon to use against him. 

It was a day he didn’t want to care about, but society forced him to. 

But he supposed he wasn’t completely isolated on his birthday. His parents would at least call him and wish him well. If his sisters bothered to remember and weren’t feeling pissed at him, they would send a text, and if they felt extra generous, they would give him a call. Once, Kururi even cooked him a batch of cookies. They had tasted like glue with a pinch of sugar, but hey, he supposed it was a nice gesture.

Namie would acknowledge it, even if it was to say she considered poisoning his coffee or food, but decided against doing so that particular day because it was his birthday. Sweet as always, just like he liked her. 

Shinra would usually send him a card with some sort of snarky, sarcastic message and maybe a little trinket to go along with it. 

It wasn’t all bad. He could survive another one of these days, he was sure. It would be annoying, but he could do it. 

As he was contemplating all of this, he stiffened when he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his midsection. He immediately relaxed though when he felt a familiar scent hit his nose and a pair of lips brushing against his neck, causing an involuntary shiver to run through his body. 

Feeling a small smile form on his face, he purred out, “Good morning, Shizu-chan.”

Shizuo let out a rumble and said, “Morning, birthday boy. You ready to have a good day today?”

Wriggling around so he could face Shizuo, he teasingly placed a finger on the blond’s chest, saying, “Hm… what do you have in mind, Shizu-chan?”

Shizuo grinned wolfishly. Tugging lightly on the hem of Izaya’s night shirt, he said, “Let me show you.” 

Izaya felt his heart race at those words, allowing his lips to meet Shizuo’s. 

He was beginning to think with Shizuo in his life, his birthdays were going to be at least a little better from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Izaya!!!
> 
> I tried to so hard to resist writing him something. I kept insisting myself to do other things, but I couldn't resist! I love this boy too much to not write him something, so here is a short little thing! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Critique is appreciated.
> 
> Have a good day!


End file.
